


James T. Kirk and the Rude Boy

by herinfiniteeyes



Series: Pop Star Series [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herinfiniteeyes/pseuds/herinfiniteeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the pop star series. Jim's on a mission to prove he's just as naughty as his reputation suggests, but Bones still has his doubts. Uh, porn with a small side of plot (and I do mean small.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	James T. Kirk and the Rude Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, so I've never written a lap dance scene before because I always cringe when I read them. So we'll see how this goes. In the spirit of Jadam Kirkbert though, it was inspired by this very awesome fan video of Adam Lambert: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sdmv6snvpHQ
> 
> Title inspired by Rihanna's "Rude Boy"

McCoy pretended he wasn't listening for the door as he tried to finish his paper. He'd had a streak of productivity earlier in the day and was able to get a lot more done than he'd anticipated. Luckily, the shift at the hospital hadn't wiped him out too much so he was able to pick up right where he left off after he got home.

That productive streak seemed to be dying down at this point, unfortunately. He found himself distracted and jumpy...and irritated about it. Damn that pretty boy for sending him suggestive messages all day long. Bad enough he'd done it yesterday; it was a wonder he didn't pop a boner and scare away any of his patients.

He'd just gotten yet another text from Jim letting him know that he was on his way over. McCoy didn't reply in hopes that it would make the overconfident kid sweat a bit.

Still, he wasn't at all surprised when the doorbell went off in a maniacally gleeful fashion about five minutes later. He was up and rushing the door before he jerked to a halt and forced himself to move at a more sedate pace.

He was a med student, not some overeager high school boy, dammit. Just because he spent most of the day wondering what Jim was planning for tonight didn't mean he couldn't conduct himself with some dignity, for crying out loud.

The doorbell only stopped ringing once McCoy clicked open the lock. He opened the door to find Jim on the other side, sporting a huge grin and holding what McCoy assumed to be an overnight bag. He was wearing that black leather coat again.

Presumptuous little fucker, he thought with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Moving in?" he asked sarcastically.

Jim just pushed past him and dropped the bag on the floor next to the door. "Only if you promise to walk me and feed me. Well, and fuck my brains out as often as possible," Jim replied cheerfully.

McCoy rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. "Beer?" he asked.

Jim shook his head. "Nuh uh, I brought the good stuff," he said as he pulled a bottle of bourbon out of...somewhere. His coat, most likely.

McCoy changed direction and opened a cupboard to get a couple glasses down. "Well now we're talkin'," he said as he walked back toward Jim.

As Jim poured them each a glass of the tawny liquid, McCoy felt his stomach rumble. He checked the clock and saw he hadn't eaten since the sandwich he'd slapped together about four hours ago. "You hungry?" he asked Jim.

Jim shrugged. "I could eat. What are you thinking?"

McCoy reached into his pocket and thumbed open his phone. "Pizza. Great place down the street a ways. Open real late. You like vegetarian?"

Jim looked up, surprised. "You're a vegetarian?" he sputtered.

McCoy shook his head. "Nah, I just know how bad those pizza meats are."

Jim scoffed. "C'mon man! A pepperoni pizza won't kill you."

McCoy slipped into his I'm-a-doctor-and-thus-far-superior lecture mode. "That's exactly what a pepperoni pizza will do, kid. The cholesterol will harden your arteries and the fat will settle around your middle, and don't even get me started on the sodium..."

Jim held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! Vegetarian it is. Jeez, you're no fun, Bones."

McCoy's eyebrow shot up again. "That's not what you were saying the other night...or the next morning, if I remember correctly," he replied smugly.

Jim's eyes went a little unfocused and McCoy tried to hide his victorious grin. Unfortunately, Jim saw it and huffed. "Good comeback. You gonna make a joke about my mama now?"

McCoy started dialing the pizza place's number. "Nah, I don't need to. She's still passed out on my bed, thank god. Kinda loud, that one. I guess it's like mother, like son, eh?"

Jim punched him lightly in the arm and chuckled before he took his glass into the living room. "You're an asshole, Bones."

"Whatever you say, kid." McCoy ordered the pizza and hung up. "Pizza'll be here in a half hour or so," he told Jim.

Jim was already thumbing through McCoy's DVD collection. "Cool. So, where's all the porn?"

McCoy snorted into his glass. "I don't own any," he said.

Jim gave him a look so unbelieving that you'd think McCoy just told him Santa Claus really did exist or that the Jonas brothers were suddenly into wearing assless chaps to gay bars. "Yeah, right," he said.

McCoy took a sip of his bourbon and set it down on the coffee table. "I don't."

Jim shook his head and went back to looking through the DVDs. "I'm sure you don't. What do you wanna watch then?"

They settled on The Bourne Supremacy and McCoy had to suffer through Jim talking about how hot the Russian assassin was for the first fifteen minutes.

"I mean, look at the guy! Those eyes-" Jim was saying when the doorbell rang.

McCoy hopped up and flung himself toward the door with the air of a man escaping a conversation about paint chips. "Pizza's here," he said just to interrupt Jim's fanboying.

He paid for the pizza and walked into the kitchen to get some napkins. Jim was sprawled out on the couch with his eyes glued to the TV screen. McCoy plopped the pizza box onto the table and opened it up to grab a slice. The spicy sweet scent of the sauce wafted out to draw Jim's attention away from Mr. Dark-and-Broody Russian and he quickly lunged for the pizza. "This smells awesome."

They ate in silence as they watched the rest of the movie. Jim didn't say anything else about the actors, but he did end up halfway on McCoy's lap with his mouth glued to McCoy's neck. "Bones," Jim mumbled against the underside of his jaw.

"Yes, Jim?" he replied.

"You got a stereo around here?" he asked as he licked his way up to nibble on McCoy's earlobe.

McCoy cleared his throat in an attempt to think straight. "Uhhh, yeah, right over there."

Jim hopped up and went to his bag to pull something out. McCoy watched him walk over to the stereo and put in a CD. "What's that?" he asked suspiciously.

Jim ignored him as he picked a song. The beat was somewhat familiar but McCoy didn't recognize it enough to identify it. Probably something he'd heard at the club before. His eyes widened as Jim turned around and removed his jacket, revealing a slim-fitting black t shirt in a low v-neck and some indecently thin, skintight black pants. Jim's dark-lined eyes gleamed as he stalked toward McCoy on the couch. "You comfortable?"

The vocals kicked in and McCoy groaned. He knew this song. It was blatantly sexual without any innuendo whatsoever. If Jim was planning what he thought he was planning, McCoy was in for it.

Jim stopped in front of him and started moving his body in sensuous lines that immediately caused McCoy's mouth to dry up. Something about the way his hips swiveled suggested the ride of his life. McCoy felt as tense as if he hadn't already fucked Jim into the mattress twice before. The boy rocking his hips and looking down at him with smoky blue eyes full of heat and suggestion seemed like an entirely different person all of a sudden.

"Wha-" he choked out.

Jim smiled that naughty grin from the music video. "I believe you questioned my sexual prowess. You'll learn soon enough never to challenge me unless you're willing to lose, Bones." He moved closer and propped one knee on the couch next to McCoy's thigh. "So just sit there and...take it," he said in a low, husky voice.

McCoy gulped comically and tried not to let his eyes bug out of his head as he watched the kid's spine roll and his hips thrust forward and back in time with the music. His hands itched to touch, but when he reached out to grip Jim's hips, Jim tutted at him and winked devilishly as he gripped McCoy's wrists and pushed his arms back until they were bent behind his head. "No touching 'til I say, Bones. Keep your hands behind your head like a good boy."

McCoy grumbled and tried to ignore how tight his jeans were getting as Jim's hands returned to drift over his own body. He ran one hand down his neck, across his collarbone, and down his chest to tweak one of his nipples. The other hand slid down across his ribs and around his hip to press against the mouthwatering bulge beneath those tight pants.

McCoy's tongue peeked out to wet his bottom lip. "This...you're..."

Jim's chuckle was dark and frankly sexual. He leaned forward to press his lips against McCoy's ear. "Shhh..." When he leaned back, his hand was drifting up his stomach, pushing that damn black t shirt up to reveal the taut, smooth abs. McCoy's eyes tracked his movements like a laser.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Didja wanna take this off me, Bones?" he asked with an infuriating smirk.

"Fuck yes," McCoy replied hoarsely as he moved to reach out toward the hem of Jim's shirt. Jim just arched away from him and shook his head with a grin. McCoy growled low in his throat at being denied.

As if taking pity on him, Jim pushed and pulled the shirt off to reveal a chest meant to be licked and bitten all over. McCoy planned on doing just that as soon as Jim was done being a fucking cocktease.

 

When the singer got to the chorus, singing,"What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want..." Jim raised his other knee and gripped the back of the couch on either side of McCoy for leverage as he thrust his hips toward him in quick succession. McCoy bit off a tortured groan.

Jim just grinned and winked, the sexy fucking little shit. He sat up on his knees and rolled his hips toward McCoy while looking directly down at him as he bit his lip and let his head drop back as if he was already getting fucked hard and fast.

McCoy tried to take it like a man and not whimper, but all bets were off once Jim dropped his weight down onto McCoy's hips and kept up those maddening circles. He could feel Jim's erection pressing against his own. Jim moaned and opened dark eyes to look McCoy right in the eye as he licked obscenely across his lips.

"Fuck this," McCoy growled as he gripped Jim's waist and stood in one smooth motion. Jim yelped and wrapped his legs around McCoy's hips as McCoy strode to his bedroom in three determined strides.

Once there, he practically threw Jim onto the bed and glowered down at him. "You have exactly two seconds to get those fucking pants off," he ordered.

Jim scrambled to obey as McCoy stripped off his own clothes in efficient, deliberate motions. Once he was completely naked and Jim was spread across the bed with color high on his cheeks and anticipation in his eyes, McCoy dropped down and crawled up over him in a predatory way. "I was right, you are a fucking cocktease," he said as he came to a stop looking down at Jim's flushed face.

Jim licked his lips again and his eyelids drooped over bright blue eyes mostly obscured by wide pupils.  
"You liked it," he accused.

McCoy raised an eyebrow as he reached down to grip Jim's dick in a tight squeeze. "I'm gonna like fuckin' that smug look off your face even better," he replied darkly.

Jim moaned and arched up into McCoy's hand. "Do it," he hissed.

McCoy reached over to his nightstand for the lube and dropped it on the bed next to Jim's head before he let his full weight settle over Jim. He reached down to pull one of Jim's legs up over his hip so he had better access to prepare him. He flipped open the bottle of lube and drizzled it on his fingers as Jim bit and sucked at his neck. "Jim," he warned as he reached down to rub around his hole.

"Fuck," Jim moaned as McCoy pushed two fingers inside him. McCoy wasn't in the mood to take things slow and he knew Jim could take it, so he immediately started working his fingers to open Jim up for his cock.

Once he was loosened up enough, McCoy slicked himself up and pushed himself up so he could hover over Jim. "Look at me, kid," he demanded.

Jim's eyes opened, looking lust-hazed. McCoy pushed his legs up into his chest and blanketed him as he reached down to line himself up with Jim's hole. "You ready?" he grated as he nudged the tip of his cock inside.

"Ungh, yes," Jim whined as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Despite McCoy's thin patience, he made an effort to go slow on the first thrust. "Fuck, just do it, Bones!"

Once he was fully seated, McCoy sat back on his knees and brought Jim's legs up to drape over his shoulders. He established a rhythm with heavy thrusts as he looked down to watch Jim's face.

Unlike before, McCoy was mostly silent as he fucked Jim into the mattress with sure, steady strokes. Jim missed the filthy mouth. He was so worked up, and he could tell they were both close. It wouldn't take long if he could just get McCoy to open his mouth. "Fucking talk to me, Bones!" he gasped on a particularly deep thrust that hit his prostate like a guided missile.

McCoy bent down to yank Jim's hair until his neck was bowed and his eyes snapped shut. Jim felt McCoy's lips and hot breath press against his ear. "You like this? You like when I fuck your needy little hole?" he growled.

Jim shuddered and moaned. "Yess," he hissed. "More!"

McCoy's thrusts sped up and he felt McCoy's hand wrap around his dick again. "That's it. Beg for my cock, boy. You take it like such a good little boy," he taunted as he jerked Jim in time with his rapid thrusts.

Jim felt his balls tighten and knew he was close. He just needed that extra little push to lose himself completely. "Bones," he gasped.

It was like McCoy knew exactly what Jim needed. He aimed his dick right at Jim's prostate and stared directly into Jim's eyes as he said the words that pushed Jim over the edge. "Get ready for my come. I'm gonna fill your sweet ass."

"Fuck!" Jim moaned.

 

Some time later, Jim was sprawled over McCoy's chest. They were both sweaty and sticky, but the room was rapidly cooling their damp skin. McCoy brushed his hand down Jim's back and palmed his backside. Jim wriggled closer and hummed in pleasure as McCoy's strong hand massaged the muscles. "That feels good," he mumbled.

McCoy smiled sleepily. "I bet," he said.

After a few minutes, Jim rolled off McCoy's chest and pushed himself up onto his elbows to look down at the other man. "You should tell me about yourself," he said with a smile.

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Jim considered this for a moment before his eyes lit up mischievously. "Um, like...have you ever fucked a woman?" he asked.

McCoy groaned and threw his arm across his eyes. "...Yes."

He tried to leave it at that, but Jim wouldn't let him. He chuckled and nudged him until McCoy removed his arm and squinted up at him in the dim bedroom. "What?" he griped.

Jim wiggled in excitement. "I wanna hear more!" he said.

McCoy sighed in mock disgust and brushed a hand across his face. "I had a girlfriend in high school. There, are you satisfied?"

Jim laughed. "Not hardly! Are you bisexual or what? I thought you were totally gay."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "I'm gay."

Jim waited a beat before asking, "Well? Did she know?"

McCoy gave Jim a look chalk full of exasperation. "Seriously? No. She didn't pay much attention so long as she got off when we fucked, which we did. Often."

Jim shuddered and pulled a Mr. Yuck face. "Gross."

McCoy smirked now. "Nah. I didn't really know I was gay yet. I think I was in denial."

He watched Jim sit back on his heels and scratch his five o'clock shadow. "So how'd you finally figure it out then?"

McCoy chuckled and closed his eyes as if to see the memory better. "Her brother, actually. He was a few years older than us, and I'd never met him. He was in the military, you see. I figured it out when he came home and I couldn't fuck Jocelyn without thinking of how hot her brother looked with his shirt off."

Jim laughed delightedly. "You're such a slut, Bones."

McCoy cracked open one eye to peer up at him. "You're one to talk. Don't think I didn't notice how much you like getting fucked," he said drily.

Jim huffed and smacked McCoy on the chest. "Whatever."

"Good comeback," McCoy shot back.

They were quiet for a few minutes before McCoy asked, "So what about you?"

Jim lifted his head to look up at his face. "What about me?"

"Ever been with a woman?" he clarified.

Jim smirked. "Nope," he said.

McCoy waited for Jim to explain, so when he didn't, he gave him a dirty look. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "I knew who I was early on, but I was still conflicted about it. I thought I should hide it, so I asked this girl out on a date. Rachel Sanders. She was pretty, not that I cared. Anyway, so I was getting ready for my date and my brother came in to give me a pep talk..."

"Your brother? What about your dad?" McCoy asked curiously.

Jim shifted around and looked away. "He's dead. Anyway, Sam came in with a box of condoms. I was totally freaked out. Hella shifty-eyed," he laughed. "I tried to play it cool, but somehow Sam just knew. He told me I didn't have to do anything I'd regret, and he said I should think about Rachel's feelings."

"Smart," McCoy said softly.

Jim nodded. "Yeah. He gave me the condoms and told me to save them for when I was ready."

"Ready for what?" McCoy asked.

He shrugged. "Ready to be myself, I guess. He never said anything about me being gay, but it was pretty clear he knew before I ever came out to him and my mom."

McCoy digested Jim's story and reflected on how different their upbringings had been. "He sounds like an amazing brother," he said quietly.

Jim's smile was soft and wistful. "Yeah. I haven't seen him in a while. He lives in Africa."

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Africa? Really?"

"Yup. He's in the Peace Corps," Jim said with a proud grin.

"Nice," McCoy replied, impressed.

 

They talked for awhile longer, just getting to know each other. Jim had some incredible life stories, even though he was young. McCoy didn't have half the interesting things to say, but Jim listened with fascination anyway. Despite their differences, they had enough in common to get along.

McCoy knew their mutual attraction helped a lot on that front, too. There was just something about Jim that kept him interested, kept him coming back for more. He couldn't stop asking questions any more than he could stop himself from touching Jim wherever he could reach.

Eventually, the touching took over and conversation gave way to long, heated kisses. McCoy took Jim slowly and thoroughly until they were both drenched in sweat and Jim was hoarse from begging him for more.

 

After Jim left town, McCoy got on with business as usual. Not surprisingly, Jim kept in touch via email and text messages. They even talked on the phone occasionally. In his absence, their physical relationship took a necessary back seat to the development of a friendship that might have taken them by surprise if it weren't for the fact that they liked fucking each other's brains out so much.

 

About a month after the last time they spent the night together, Jim came back to town specifically to visit McCoy. He could only stay for three days, but that was good enough for McCoy, who felt like he'd been living with his dick in his hand ever since Jim left. Unfortunately, McCoy was working at the bar when Jim got in, so he had to ask Jim to meet him there.

When Jim showed up, he was thankfully alone. McCoy didn't see him until he got up to the bar. It was surprisingly busy for a weeknight, but that didn't deter Jim from flirting shamelessly.

"Hey sexy," he said with a wink.

McCoy scoffed. "You know I don't do pet names, darlin'." He tried not to smirk when Jim rolled his eyes.

"I won't even bother to point the double standard in that sentence," Jim replied.

The music was loud and the beat was heavy. The dance floor was crowded with guys in various states of undress. The club smelled like cologne and clean male sweat. Never let it be said a gay guy would show up to get laid without being fresh as a daisy. When Jim leaned over the bar to press a quick kiss to his lips, McCoy got a nice whiff of Jim's understated cologne. It was slightly sweet and tropical, unlike McCoy's woodsy scent he rarely ever wore. When Jim sat back onto his stool, McCoy pushed a beer at him. "On the house. How was your flight?"

Jim smiled gratefully and took a long sip. He made a show of licking the rim of the bottle before he set it back down. McCoy narrowed his eyes at him, but Jim just grinned impishly. "Thanks. It was good. I'm reading a new book," he said.

They talked for a couple minutes while the other bartender picked up the slack. Finally, he was forced to tell Jim he had to get back to work. "My break's in about fifteen minutes, if you wanna wait around," he said.

Jim smiled and waved him off. "I'll be back then."

McCoy watched Jim wander off with his beer and wished he didn't have to be at work. He had to force himself to look away when Jim started dancing with some meathead in a mesh tank top. He was not jealous.

The asshole just better not try to take Jim home, because the only guy Jim would be going home with was McCoy, dammit.

He unknowingly shot daggers at anyone who went near Jim, including the stupid twinks excitedly surrounding him after one of Jim's songs played.

 

Jim watched Bones glaring at people with amusement. If he didn't know better, he'd think Bones was ready to backhand anyone who came up to talk to Jim. Possessiveness looked good on him, not that Jim would ever tell him.

He turned back to one of the boys currently invading his personal space. Jim sincerely hoped he wouldn't end up covered in the glitter the twink was wearing in place of a shirt. He had to hold back a laugh when he heard Bones' voice in his head saying, "That kid looks like an overgrown Christmas ornament!"

"So is it true?" the glittering twink asked.

Jim stared at him blankly. "Is what true?"

The boy rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically. "Are you really hooked up with Leo McCoy?"

Jim smirked smugly and turned to wink at Bones from across the room. "Yep, I guess I am," he said.

The boy looked envious. "He's so hot. I've been trying to fuck him for months!"

Jim had to push away sudden annoyance. "Oh yeah?" he replied with obvious disinterest.

Twinkie laughed and nudged his friend. "He's fucking Leo, Ryan!"

Ryan's eyes widened comically. "Lucky bitch!" he exclaimed. "Leo's the hottest fucking top in town. The thing's I've heard..." he said as he fanned himself with his hand.

Twinkie interrupted his friend. "Remember that time he took Alex and Alan home? Alex said he couldn't walk straight for a week!"

The kid had a seriously annoying habit of emphasizing his words too often. Jim resisted the urge to bitch slap both of them. "Awesome. I have to hit the bathroom. It was nice to meet you," he said insincerely.

He turned and stalked away, trying to will away the dark emotion swirling in his gut. He didn't like feeling this way, especially not when he had no claim on Bones that would keep Bones from fucking those stupid boys into the mattress. At the same time. Sluts.

Jim was fuming until he passed the DJ stand. He suddenly got an idea for Bones' break. He stepped up and hand a quick conversation with the DJ. Satisfied, he went to the bathroom and made his way back to the bar just in time for Bones to take his break.

 

When McCoy saw him approaching, he quickly turned to the other bartender. "Reece, I'm taking my fifteen." Reece nodded and McCoy pushed up the walk-through to meet Jim on the other side of the bar.

An all-too familiar beat started playing and McCoy cast a suspicious glance at Jim. "I have a feeling this was planned," he said.

Jim just grinned and shrugged before taking his hand and pulling him out to the dance floor. "I thought it would get you in the mood for later," he said as he plastered himself against McCoy and started rocking his hips.

McCoy bit off a groan and ran his hands down Jim's sides until his hands were settled over his insanely fuckable ass clad in tight black leather. He pushed one of his legs between Jim's and Jim straddled it like he was ready to go right there on the dance floor.

While he suffered Jim grinding his hips against his half-hard dick, McCoy ran his hands up inside Jim's shirt to stroke his bare back and chest. Jim bit his neck when McCoy pinched and twisted his sensitive nipples. He could feel Jim's erection pushing against his, driving them both crazy.

Jim pulled away to spin around and pressed his ass back against McCoy's dick. He tried not to moan when Jim wrapped his arm around his neck to toy with the hair at the nape of McCoy's neck. They rocked and swayed in the middle of the floor, in a world of their own and completely unaware of the envious looks they were getting from the men around them.

McCoy bit and licked his way down Jim's neck while Jim writhed against him. He was so hard he could feel precum beading at the tip of his dick, but he didn't want to stop dancing with Jim anymore than he wanted to be here working instead of fucking Jim's sweet ass into oblivion right now.

"Bones," Jim moaned as McCoy sucked a huge hickey on the skin where his neck and shoulder met. "Come to the bathroom with me," he gasped.

McCoy pulled back and practically dragged Jim to the bathroom. He suddenly didn't give a flying fuck if he was at work or not. He couldn't think past the painfully hard erection in his pants and the thought of Jim's hot mouth wrapped around him.

Jim took the lead when they got to the bathroom stall. He quickly dropped to his knees in complete disregard for the nasty bathroom floor and reached for McCoy's fly. "I'm gonna suck your fucking brain out through your cock, Bones."

McCoy's head dropped back against the stall wall and he cursed. "Do it," he grated. "I wanna watch you fucking take it."

Jim's mouth engulfed him and he moaned, not caring if anyone could hear him. He was getting the hottest blow job of his life right here and now, and anyone who had a problem with that could go fuck themselves. "That's it, take it. Fucking take it!" he moaned as he wrapped a hand around Jim's neck and arched his hips forward to bury himself even deeper in Jim's mouth.

Jim's electric blue eyes watched him hotly as he sucked him down. The sounds of a wet, sloppy blow job echoed against the tile walls. "God, I can't wait to get you home. I'm gonna bend you over my fucking couch and pound your ass so hard," he moaned as Jim slurped and licked his cock.

When Jim's eyes went blurry and he hummed in anticipation, McCoy felt his balls tighten and he reached both hands down to grip his head. He full out fucked Jim's mouth. He wanted to come down his throat and watch him swallow. "You ready to swallow, pretty boy? You want my come?"

Jim nodded and hummed again. McCoy's eyes clenched shut as he emptied himself into Jim's mouth with a muffled grunt. "Fuck. You're too good at that," he panted as he waited for his body to relax.

Jim winked and pulled away to wipe his mouth across the back of his hand. "So I've heard," he said smugly.

McCoy rolled his eyes but couldn't muster any irritation at Jim's ego. He was right, after all. "I wish I didn't have to stay here for two more hours," he said.

Jim stood up and tucked McCoy back into his pants. Other than the red, swollen lips and the erection pressing against his fly, Jim didn't look any worse for wear. McCoy was about to help him out with the erection when he glanced at his watch and cursed. "Fuck. I have to go back. I've already been gone too long."

Jim tried not to look disappointed. "That's cool. We've got time later," he said.

McCoy reached out and pulled Jim in for a wet kiss. "It won't be enough time for everything I plan to do to you," he said.

Jim pulled back and grinned. "Don't worry, there's always next time. You won't get rid of me so easily," he replied.

McCoy hoped he was right.


End file.
